Cardboard creasing is, as is well known in the art, made for facilitating folding of a material, which folding is to be performed after having made a pattern of crease lines thereon. Blanks for packages are sometimes like here prepared from wide webs comprising at least two blanks in parallel to each other. Within the packaging industry the term “blank” refers to a portion of a packaging material needed to form one package. A web comprises longitudinal lanes of blanks. The width of one lane equals the length or the width of one blank. When producing liquid food products containing for example water, these have to be contained in a more or less liquid proof package. For many years laminates comprising cardboard and polymer materials has been used for this purpose with an excellent result. When, however, producing cardboard packages of increased volumes, for instance such containing 1.5 liters or more, the stress on the material becomes larger and thus the thickness of the cardboard has to be increased.
As a result of the increased thickness there is a tendency of the cardboard material, while influenced by positively progressing male and female dies as well as different types of rollers in the feeding process thereof, which is positively progressing the cardboard material, to create what is called wild-creases. A wild-crease is an unwanted self-generated crease-like deformation or a defibration of a cardboard material between two adjacent intentionally made creases and seems to be the result of a necessary combination of high compression stresses to create the intentional creases, the mutual distance between the separated adjacent creases, the depth of each crease and the thickness of the creased material. This gives rise to shear stresses in the pulp layers of the cardboard material, which may cause delamination or defibration thereof, which in turn may produce the wild-creases. The wild-creases occur mainly between two coherent lanes in the modified offset printing process that constitutes the creasing process.
The wild-creases appears as an uncontrolled wrinkling of the cardboard in an area between two from one another independent co-linear male dies and more specifically between two separated crease lines, one on each blank. The crease lines can be realized by a crease-roller system well known to the skilled person and in such case the two separated crease lines are transversal to the tangential direction of any point of a crease plate in it's rotational direction. This is clearly shown in FIG. 6 of the attached drawings belonging to this description. It is desired to avoid wild-creases occurring on a package blank in an area where a longitudinal seal is to be made. Such wild-creases might and do in some cases constitute a risk that the package thus produced will show channels in the seal. Channels lead to a loss of product integrity. These phenomena are of course not acceptable neither from a producers point of view nor from the same of a consumer.